Don't hate me, love me
by Chocolate143
Summary: Miley and Nick used to be best friends forever. They did everything together. But since she started dating Liam when she was 16, he's hated her... Or does he? Maybe he has a reason, maybe he likes her and maybe, Liam isn't who he says he is... Niley oneshot- Don't hate me, love me...


I closed the door of my car quickly. I ran to my locker and grabbed my books. The halls were empty. I looked down at my feet as I ran to class. On the way I bumped into someone. I dropped my books. I bent down and picked them up.

"Sorry I-" I looked up at the person who I bumped in to.

"Watch it nerd! Just get your ugly face out of the way!" He said. I felt some tears run down my cheek. Nick's smirk faded.

"Miley I-"

"Some best friend you turned out to be" I pushed him slightly and ran to class.

I probably should tell you everything from the beginning. When I was 13 years old the Lucas family moved next door to us. Nick and I became best friends forever. When I was 16 I dated this kid called Liam. Ever since that day, Nick has hated me. Liam and I have been on and off for years.

I ran into the classroom.

"Stewart! You're late! Detention!" I sighed and sat down next to my BFF, Demi. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hey,are you ok?" I nodded my head.

"Overslept"

"Have you been crying?" I slowly nodded my head.

"I hate Nick Lucas" She grinned.

"Join the club!" I smiled.

"Speak of the devil" She looked at me confused, I pointed to the front of the classroom.

I saw Nick walk into the room, his eyes looked red like he was crying. He handed the teacher a note. The teacher read it and nodded.

"Please take your seat." Nick nodded and looked for his desk.

"Where's my desk?" Everyone laughed, the teacher sighed.

"Just take a seat next to Miss Stewart" Nick made his way over to my desk.

"I need to talk to the principal class, I'll be back soon" The teacher left the room.

"Were you crying like a little baby, Lucas?" Liam asked, smirking. Nick looked really angry.

"That's it" He said, he slammed his books on the desk next to me making me jump. He went up to Liam and punched him in the face. Liam fell to the floor. I stood up.

"NICK!" I ran up to Liam and helped him up, he pushed me a bit and walked up to Nick.

"You're gonna pay for that Lucas!" He ran up to Nick and punched him in the face. Nick stumbled a bit. I ran up to them.

"Guys, please stop" Nick punched Liam again. I stood in front of Liam.

"Please stop-" Liam punched me hard in the face. I fell to the floor. Nick ran over to me.

"Miley! Are you ok?" Everything started going dark, I whispered one last thing.

"I hate you both" And then closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes and saw I was in the nurse's office. I sat up. I saw Nick in the corner with his head in his hands. Liam walked into the room.

"Miley!" He said running towards me. Nick's head shot up from his hands.

"Go away Liam!" He grabbed onto my hand.

"Miley-" I slid out of his grip.

"Actually, better yet, got to hell!" He sighed and walked out of the room. Nick walked up to me.

"Are you ok?" I glared at him.

"So now you care?" He sighed and looked down.

"Just go Nick" He looked deep into my eyes. I felt myself melt inside so I looked away.

"If that's what you want" I felt a tear run down my cheek, I nodded. He sighed and left.

I heard a buzz. I looked around the room and saw Nick's phone. I picked up his phone and read the message.

_Joe: Look we both know you've been completely in love with Miley since you were 13 years old! Just tell her!_

My eyes widened, I looked at the previous messages.

_Nick: I feel awful Joe... I punched Liam..._

_Joe: Not the smartest move, dude!_

_Nick: I know..._

_Joe: Nick, chill. Liam is a jerk who she probably doesn't even like anyway, she'll be falling 4 u in no time!_

_Nick: I dunno Joe, the last thing she said before she went unconscious was 'I hate u both'_

_Joe: Oh burn! Wait a sec! U didn't need to knock her out Nick! That is not how u charm a girl!_

_Nick: Liam knocked her out... Look I love Miley with all my heart, but she hates me..._

_Joe: Look dude I don't really get chicks like her, way 2 complicated. Unlike her BFF, Demi, now she is hot!_

_Nick: Dude give her up! She's never gonna date u!_

_Joe: Could say the same about u and Miley!_

_Nick: Maybe ur right..._

_Joe: Dude, I was kidding! U and Miley are as perfect as me and Demi! Plus Niley has a nice ring to it, don't ya think?_

_Nick: Yeah... _

_Joe: I'm still deciding for me and Demi. I'm stuck between Doe or Dee, what do you think?_

_Nick: How about Jemi?_

_Joe: JEMI? Now u r just being ridiculous Nick!_

_Nick: :)_

_Joe: Look u'll get together in no time! _

_Nick: Maybe ur right, but I'm still not telling her! I don't know if she's in love with me, and if she is, I wonder for how long... No! I'm not gonna tell her, Cya!_

I felt my face break into a smile.

"What are you doing?" My head shot up from the phone. Nick was bending over me.

"Is that my phone?"

"I-I" I looked down and handed him back his phone.

"Sorry" I whispered. A tear ran down my cheek, but it was full of joy. I smiled and looked back up at Nick.

"Five years" Nick looked at me puzzled.

"What?" I stood up.

"For five years I've been in love with you" I pulled him into a tight hug. He hugged back tightly. I pulled away. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"And for five years I've wanted to do this" I kissed him deeply and passionately on the lips. He pulled away after a few minutes and smiled.

"Oh Miley Miley Miley, what am I going to do with you now?" I smirked.

"I have a couple of ideas" I kissed him hungrily...

One month later:

I rested my head on Nick's shoulder. He smiled down at me. I looked up at him.

"Nick?"

"Yeah Miles?"

"Why did you start hating me after I dated Liam?" He sighed.

"Miley... it was Liam" I sat up straight.

"What?"

"Do you know who Liam is?" I shook my head. Nick bit his lip nervously.

"Liam is an undercover agent, who killed my parents, and nearly killed you..."


End file.
